disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is a dog character and the tritagonist of the Disney 1995 film A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. Background Roxanne is a student from Max's high school. She is very beautiful, very popular, and is best friends with Stacey, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for some time, though he believes she does not and never notices him due to him being incredibly unpopular. She starts to develop a crush on him as well, following her first meeting with him. She lives with her father, who is somewhat overprotective of her. She loves her father dearly, but does need to discipline him when he gets too overprotective. She appears to be extremely kind and friendly, as well as extremely forgiving, which is shown at the end when she forgives Max for his lie to her very quickly. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie Roxanne first appears in Max's dream at the beginning of the film. She calls to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but as she leans in to kiss him, Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy, in a manner similar to werewolf movies, before Max wakes up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. She is later seen in the audience at a school assembly. Like the other students, she grows bored while listening to Principal Mazur's speech. Another boy named Chad takes the opportunity to ask her to Stacey's 'end of school' party, but she presumably refuses him. Suddenly, Mazur disappears, and "Powerline", a famous rock star, appears on stage. However, he is soon revealed to be Max in costume. Unknown to her, Max had staged the concert in an attempt to impress her. Roxanne later sees Max sitting outside the principal's office. She talks to Max, and she agrees to go to the party with him. Later that afternoon, Max comes to Roxanne's house, to cancel their date. Apparently, his earlier antics were reported in overexaggerated detail to his father, causing Goofy to fear the worst, and so he decided to take Max on an impromptu father-son trip. When Roxanne mentions that she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to see Powerline in concert and that Goofy and Powerline knew each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacey's party but is unhappy as, so far, Max has not appeared. Stacey reassures her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear on stage. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance, and getting sprayed with Cheddar Whiz by Bobby. Later, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell her the truth. Roxanne is somewhat confused at first. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, Roxanne reveals that she already had liked him ever since she heard his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh. She forgives him and offers to go out on a date that night. Max cannot, as he has plans with Goofy. Instead, he offers to go tomorrow, and Roxanne accepts. She offers to shake hands to make it a deal, but Max instead kisses her, causing them both to laugh. They then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes, causing Goofy to fall right through Roxanne's roof. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. Roxanne does not appear in the sequel ''An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is not known what happened to her but it is assumed that either she and Max have split up (though still could still be good friends) or are attending different colleges and are in a long-distance relationship. However, it is most likely the former, as in the film, Max gives a girl at a clothes shop a flirtatious look, and later attempts to give a girl student a seat next to him, but Goofy ends up taking the seat and the girl sits next to Bradley instead when he offers a seat for her. She does, however, appear in the episode of Max's Embarasing Date in Mickey's House of Mouse, where she goes on a date with Max, taking place a year after'' An Extremely Goofy Movie''. ''Disney Adventures'' comics After the release of A Goofy Movie, Roxanne appeared in two Goof Troop comic stories published in Disney Adventures. In the first story, "My Hero" (printed in the October 1995 issue), Max wants to be Roxanne's hero and, assisted by P.J. and Bobby, tries to set up perilous situations to save her from, but Max instead ends up saving Stacey and Bobby in his attempts to do so. Then, when Max tries to save Roxanne from a fake python, he gets frightened by a real python, but Roxanne saves him from it. Roxanne's other appearance in the Disney Adventures comics was in what was notably the magazine's final Goof Troop comic, "Gorilla in Our Mist" (in the April 1997 issue). In the story, a gorilla named Mr. Kong moves next door to Goofy and Max. Max and P.J. think that Mr. Kong is a monster, and his constant snoring prevents Max from getting any rest. When Max shows up late for his movie date with Roxanne and explains his problem to her, Roxanne goes over to Mr. Kong's house and tells him that he needs to stop making the loud snoring noises. Upon hearing Roxanne telling him this, Mr. Kong politely apologizes for the inconvenience, thus revealing to Max that he's actually a nice guy. ''House of Mouse Roxanne appears in the episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", taking place at some point after at least ''A Goofy Movie. On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. At the end of their date, Roxanne says that despite all of the commotion and embarrassments, she had the time of her life, and could not wait to come back again. Trivia *In A Goofy Movie, Roxanne has four fingers like normal, but in House of Mouse, she has five. *When Roxanne gets excited or nervous, she plays with her hair, even when Max impersonates Powerline, and when Max comes to her house for the first time. *Although Roxanne's father looks like a bulldog, she does not resemble him in any way, therefore she might resemble her mother. *Both of Roxanne's voice actresses (Kellie Martin and Grey DeLisle) share another role together: Daphne Blake in the ''Scooby-Doo'' franchise. ''Martin (Roxanne's debut voice) voiced Daphne (as a pre-teen) in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, while DeLisle (who voiced Roxanne in House of Mouse) has served as the primary voice for the character since 2001. Coincidentally, both Daphne and Roxanne have red hair. *Although Roxanne does not appear or referenced in the "Christmas Maximus" segment of ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, the new character Mona almost physically resembles her (except for short brunette hair instead of long red hair), and both characters share the same voice actress: Kellie Martin. The reason why Roxanne was replaced by Mona in that film remains unknown, though it might be because in these early days of CGI, animating a character with long hair (such as Roxanne) was more difficult than animating one with short hair (such as Mona). Gallery File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg|Roxanne in Max's dream File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Mickey shaking Roxannes hand.jpg|Roxanne shaking Mickey's hand MaxRoxanne HouseOfMouse.png|Roxanne with Max in House of Mouse Roxanne voz.png|Max protecting Roxanne from Ursula Roxanne and Stacey.png|Roxanne with Stacey Image21.jpg|Roxanne with her father MaxroxanneromaceHOM.jpg LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png Madgoof.jpg Roxmax.jpg Maxroxspeg.jpg Hug.jpg Roxmax2.jpg goofy-disneyscreencaps_com-1634.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date1.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date2.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date love.jpg Tumblr m83aghd2iY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg Roxie kiss Max cheek.jpg roxanne2.png Roxannepic1.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7802.jpg Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters